in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Merkava (Gameplay)
Introduction Health: 9200 (Originally 12100) Play-style: Versatile, Mix-up Dash Type: Run Specialty: Flight By pressing or or during his jump, Merkava starts to flap his wings and can fly above the stage for a moment. A certain flight-based move is also usable only during the time he flies. More details on Command Normals/Unique Arts section. Vorpal state also makes his Force Function special cancel-able with more un-tech time and makes his worms last through Merkava blocking attacks. Merkava is a little tricky character with long ranged normals and the possibility to raid the opponent from air. He specializes in long-range poking for leading into a hit confirm into long amazing combos, which gives him the ability to control the match through powerful punishes. On long range, use 5C with long reach or "I, capture and devour". Restrain your opponent with the aerial projectile "I, breathe". Dash C is middle attack from air. You can also use it to evade sweeps. On close range, use 4B which is also a good anti-air. 2B is very effective and fast sweep. He relies often on punish and random hit confirms into long effective combos with good hitboxes. Much of Merkava is mainlly about using his long range moves to approach his opponent for a long combo and can also use his unique projectile move to play okizeme if he needs to, and he also possesses mindgames and match control with his flight, and has a dive kick for cross-ups. Overall, Merkava is a very versatile character that can work from any distance, though he has his weaknesses with a lack of fast and safe conventional projectiles (his main okizeme tool is slow on start-up, his only projectile is done from midair) as well as his stretching limb moves still being physical, so characters in the hands of players with good hitboxes can beat Merkava in a footsies war due to a number of his normals being somewhat impractical for standard pressure (as most of them also do not come out in less than 5 frames). As a result, Merkava focuses much more on whiff-punishing with his execution barriers being one of the toughest ones. Not to mention his running speed is only average while adding in with his hurtbox being quite big, which often forces him to master his unique movement options to gain an edge on the opponent. Move List 'Normal Moves' 'Throw' 'Force Function' 'Command Normals/Unique Arts' 'Special Moves/Sure-Killing Arts' 'Infinite Worth' 'Infinite Worth EXS' Combos BASIC COMBOS *5A>5B>5C>214B>j.214C *2B>5B>4B>2C>5C>6C>214B *2CC>j.A>j.B>j.C>j.2C>2C>B+C MIDSCREEN: 2A Starter *2A>2C>623A>Dash C>(Dash)>2CC>j.2C>2C>5C>4B 5B Starter *5B>5C>6C>214B>CS>j.6D>j.B (1 hit)>j.C>j.2C>2CC>j.C>j.A>j.B>j.2C>2C>5C>4B *5B>Delay 2C>4B>2B (1 hit)>2CC>4B *5B>Delay 2C>5AA>2B (1 hit)>2C>5AA 4B Starter *4B>3C>2CC>j.6D>j.B>j.A>Dash C>(Dash)>2C>5C>4B 2B Starter *2B>2C>3C>2CC>j.C>j.A>j.B>Dash C>(Dash)>2C>5B>4B *2B>5C>2C>623A>Dash C>(Dash)>2CC>2C>5C>4B *2B>5C>2CC>j.C>j.A>j.B>Dash C>(Dash)>2C>5C>4B *2B>5C>2CC>j.C>j.A>j.B>j.2C>2C>5C>4B *2B>5C>2CC>Charged 6C>j.6D>j.B>j.A>Dash C>(Dash)>2C>5C>4B 5C Starter *5C>2C>3C>2CC>j.C>j.A>j.B>Dash C>(Dash)>2C>5B>4B 2C Starter *2C>4B>2B(1 hit)>2CC>j.C>j.A>j.B>j.2C>2C>5C>4B *2C>4B>2B(1 hit)>4B>2C>5C>5B>6C>214B *2C>4B>2B(1 hit)>4B>2CC>j.C>j.A>j.B>Dash C *2C>4B>2B(1 hit)>5B>6C>Charged 5C>j.6D>j.A>j.B>5B>6C>214B Dash C Starter *Dash C>j.214A>5B>5C>6C>214B *Dash C>j.214A>5B>6C>Charged 5C>j.6D>j.A>j.B>5B>6C>214B j.A Starter *j.A>2A>2C>623A>Dash C>(Dash)>2CC>j.2C>2C>5C>4B j.B Starter *j.B>5B>6C>Charged 5C>j.6D>j.A>j.B>(Dash)>Dash C>2C>5C>4B j.2C Starter *j.2C>2CC>Charged 6C>j.6D>j.B>j.A>Dash C>2C>5C>4B *j.2C>9J>j.2C>7J>j.2C Flight Tackle Starter *Flight Tackle>j.B>2C>623A>DashC>(Dash)>2CC>j.2C>2C>5C>4B *Flight Tackle>j.B>Dash C>(Dash)>2CC>j.2C>2C>5C>4B "I pierce" Starter *236C>6C>CS>j.6D>j.B(1 hit)>j.C>j.2C>2C>5C>4B * 236C>6C>214B "I penetrate the clear skies" Starter *623A>2B(1 hit)>4B>2CC>j.6D>j.B>j.A>Dash C>(Dash)>2C>5C>4B "I capture and devour" Starter *214A>CS>j.6D>j.C>2C>623A>Dash C>(Dash)>2CC>j.2C>2C>Delay 5B>5C>4B *214A>CS>j.6D>j.C>Dash C>(Dash)>2CC>j.2C>2C>5C>4B CORNER: 5A Starter *5A>2C>623A>3C>j.214A>Dash C>2C>Delay 5B>5C>4B 5B Starter *5B>2B(1 hit)>6C>j.C>Delay j.B>3C>j.214A>Dash C>2C>Delay 5B>5C>4B *5B>2B(1 hit)>4B>2C>5C>6C>j.C>j.A>j.B>Dash C>2C>Delay 5B>5C>4B *5B>5C>6C>3C>2CC>j.C>j.A>j.B>Dash C>2C>5B>4B *5B>5C>6C>j.6D>j.A>j.B>623A>Dash C>2C>Delay 5B>5C>4B *5B>5C>6C>j.6D>j.A>j.B>Dash C>2C>Delay 5B>5C>4B *5B>6C>Charged 5C>j.C>j.A>j.B>Dash C>2C>Delay 5B>5C>4B 4B Starter *4B>3C>2C>5C>6C>j.C>j.A>j.B>Dash C>2C>5B>4B *4B>3C>2C>623A>2B(1 hit)>5B>6C>j.C>j.A>j.B>Dash C>2C>5B>4B 2B Starter *2B>2C>623A>5A>5C>6C>j.C>j.A>j.B>Dash C>2C>Delay 5B>5C>4B *2B>5C>2C>623A>3C>j.214A>Dash C>2C>5B>5C>4B *2B>5C>2C>623A>5A>5B>6C>j.C>j.A>j.B>Dash C>2C>4B 5C Starter *5C>2C>623A>3C>j.214A>2B(1 hit)>5B>6C>j.C>j.A>j.B>Dash C>2C>4B 2C Starter *2C>623A>3C>j.214A>2B(1 hit)>5B>6C>j.C>j.A>j.B>Dash C>2C>4B *2C>623A>3C>j.214A>Dash C>2C>Delay 5B>5C>4B Dash C Starter *Dash C>j.214A>2B(1 hit)>5B>6C>j.C>j.A>j.B>Dash C>2C>Delay 5B>5C>4B *Dash C>B+C>4B>2B(1 hit)>5B>6C>j.C>j.A>j.B>Dash C j.2C Starter *j.2C>2C>623A>2B(1 hit)>5C>6C>j.C>j.A>j.B>Dash C>2C>Delay 5B>5C>4B>236A>236C Force Function Starter *B+C>4B>2B(1 hit)>5B>6C>j.C>j.A>j.B>Dash C>2C>delay 5B>5C>4B "I pierce" Starter *236C>5C>6C>j.C>j.A>j.B>Dash C>2C>Delay 5B>5C>4B *236C>5C>Delay 2C>623A>3C>2C>Delay 5B>5C>4B>236A>236C *236C>5C>Delay 2C>623A>5AA>2B(1 hit)>5B>6C>j.C>j.A>j.B>Dash C>2C>4B *(VO) 236C>5C>Delay 2C>623A>3C>2C>Delay 5B>5C>4B>236A>41236D "I penetrate the clear skies" Starter *623A>3C>2C>5C>6C>j.C>j.A>j.B>Dash C>2C>Delay 5B>5C>4B Notable Players * TatsuE * Heiho * CROW * Zakku * alice * RD Colors Category:Move Sets